


Seeing Red

by AugustInk (inkingink)



Series: Akakuro Week 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro Week 2015, M/M, Red Riding Hood AU, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkingink/pseuds/AugustInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko heals a wolf in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akakuro week day 2. I kinda (not really tbh) used the prompt  _Reunions_.

* * *

Descending specks of white clustered together, covering the ground with blankets of snow white. Snowflakes gether in barren branches, frost crawled across rock and stone. The pond, once occupied by lily pads, became one of the world's fragilest mirrors; no one wants it to crack.

It was the pools of mahogany that stood out the most; against the snow and the mass of currant fur. Sapphire orbs flickered over the wolf. The rise and fall of it's chest made him stalk over quietly. Kuroko knelt down, inspecting it's wounds. There were a few arrows protruding out of it's stomach. he flinched back when a ruby eye flicked in his direction. But the wolf made no movement, save for breathing.

Kuroko tapped his chin in thought,eyes gazing their surroundings; nothing but powder white and pecan brown. "I'll be back." He stood up, his knees stained stained cherry.

The currant colored wolf closes its eyes as jet black particles materialized and as the cerulean individual disappeared among them.

The arctic eyed one returns, slipping through shadows and obsidian wisps clinging to his form. In his arms is a basket. He retakes his position in front of the wolf. "This may hurt. Please bare with me." Kuroko swifted ripped the projectiles out and treated the wounds with supplies from his basket. A couple hours laters, after muffled yelps and small growls, Kuroko managed to wrap wounds, but ran out of supplies in the process.

"I believe I have more bandages at home. I'll be back again."

When Kuroko returns, there's only blood dyed snow waiting for him.

One year later...

His heavy pants, created white puffs in the air, were becoming more difficult. Being enclosed by the familiar powder and hickory brought little comfort as he leaned against the sleeping maple. The jagged bark bites into his arm and back were nothing compared to the throbbing ache in his head. Limping from tree to tree,Kuroko left a trail Umbra particles in his footsteps.

Fatigue weight down on his legs and pulled on his eyelids. After a wave of vertigo, arctic irises rolled back. Kuroko fell to his knees, and into the snow.

 

_Crunch…..crunch…._

Snow had collected in his cerulean locks and dusted across his limbs. The tiniest of snowflakes rested in his eyelashes. Merigold and ruby look down at the human, whose breaths were short and quiet.

The currant wolf watched for a moment before nudging the human's hand. No reaction. It tries again, and the results are the same. Even little nips at his fingers and whining, he slept on. The cerulean haired man was in a deep slumber.

The wolf closed its eyes as it began shifting. Leaves of Aconitifolium swirled around, enclosing the wolf and dissolving moments later. Now stood a scarle-haired man clad in a wine shirt, black pants that tucked into navy boots and a crimson cloak. He looked over himself, making sure he shifted properly.

Checking over Kuroko, he discovered a high temperature, while the rest of his body was frigid. The shifter unfasten his cloak and wrapped it around him. He slipped an arm behind his knees and and across his back before lifting.

The cerulean-haired man peeked an eye open after feeling himself moving. Seeing scarlet, he felt at peace.

"...Wolf-san? I'm...cold."

The scarlet haired man look down at Kuroko, who curled closer into his chest.

"Try to hold on a little longer. We're almost there."

 

"Akashi, there you are-" Midorima stared at the bundle in Akashi's arms.

"Excellent timing, Midorima. Can you fetch the blankets and some water?"

 

"I'm sure he'll be fine as soon as he gets over his fever."

"Thank you for your assistance. I appreciate it."

"I- I didn't for it for you. Disposing a body is troublesome."

 

The next morning, Kuroko woke up under several blankets and wondering where in the world he was. Gingerly, he pushed himself to sit up. Dizziness waved over. One foot at a time he now sat normally atop of the bed, legs dangling a few inches above a rug. On the ground laid a heap of crimson fabric. Kuroko leaned over and caught a bit with the tip of his fingers. ' _This feels very familiar'_  He held it out in front of him and saw a hood. ' _I don't own any cloaks though-'_

"Ah, you're awake." Kuroko instinctively brought the clothing to his chest, as if caught with something he shouldn't have. Turning around, he saw scarlet hair emerge from the comforters and quilts.

"Good morning."

The stranger stretched before lazily hopping out of bed. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

A cool hand rested on his forehead and the marigold and ruby appeared again. "..."

"... I feel better. Thank you…"

"Akashi Seijuurou. And you are?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's my pleasure. You've saved me before, it's only right i do the same for you." Akashi beckoned him over to the kitchen and set out two glasses of water. Kuroko held the cloak in his hands and joined at the table.

"Um, I think you're mistaken, Akashi-san, I don't believe we've ever met before."

"It was a time ago. Anyways, you are welcome to say here as long as you like."

Kuroko started at the offer. " I couldn't possibly; you've done enough for me."

Akashi rested his chin against his hand and observed his guest in amusement and interest. The crimson cloak was tangled and rested in Kuroko's hands as he unconsciously played with it.

" Do you have somewhere to go, then?" Kuroko reluctant shook his head, ' _Not anymore'_

"Then you can stay here and assist me in my work. Sounds like a fair deal,no?"


	2. I saw red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the first chapter got so much support, and the author can't write kissing scenes without imploding.

AN: WOW I wasn't expecting this much support. Thank you guys very much~

Possible trigger warning: I mention some murders. Don't go into much detail though.

* * *

 

Kuroko never questioned why there were patches of merlot in Akashi's older clothes; if he was a murderer, he would done away with Kuroko by now. No, he just tried his best to scrub them out or dye the article of clothing a darker hue. Many trousers were now a dark brown or blue and shirts were black. Anything with a tear or hole would be mended. Simple household chores in exchange for food and shelter was a bargain some would kill to have.

Winter had passed and spring was nearing its end. Shamrocks replaced the snow carpets. A plethora of greens canopied the grounds, only beams of sunlight peeked through where the trees weren't as close.

"Don't go outside at dark for a couple of weeks." Akashi advised, pulling off his coat.

"Is there something wrong, Akashi-kun?"

"The Northern Necromancer likes to pick lost travelers as his sacrifices; he doesn't say in one area for too long, but it's better safe than a victim."

Several nights later, the door creaks, louder in the silence. Kuroko already has a knife in his hand and waits in the shadows casted by the fireplace. A figure creeps towards Akashi who passed out of the hold a club in their hands and move to swing at him. Kuroko doesn't let them; he sends crystallized umbra into their leg and drags them into the shadows.

The shifter wakes up to the smell of blood. It doesn't usually bother him, but its a surprise to see his roommate covered in it. The shadowmancer greets him good morning as he finishes tying up the intruder. Akashi joins him and delicately wipes the blood smudges from his cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Kuroko asks.

"Very. So who is our guest?"

"An uninvited one. He was up to trouble. I'm sorry for the mess." Kuroko bowed in apology.

"No trouble. I'll take care of our visitor if you take care of his mess." Akashi nudges the body with his foot.

* * *

 

"Is… Is that what i think it is?"

"Yeah, I believe so."

Murmurs of bystanders and locals made Kuroko's curiosity sit on the edge of it's seat. This wasn't the first time he has gone into a town or village and have eyes following him and people shuffling out of his way. It was strange to have some much attention on him; Kuroko felt exposed. Particles of Umbra stirred in the shadows from his unease, wanting to pulling him in. He shooed the fragments away.

He was on an errand run: deliver a message to a "Midorima" and bring back what he receives. Kuroko tugged the cloak's hood lower. The crimson fabric ruffled as he made a sharp turn down an alley, glancing down at the written instructions. The walk away grew narrow, room for at most two people. It lead to a little courtyard. A set of ascending stone brick stairs before a hickory door.

He check the address on the paper and the door before knocking.

Curtains in the window left of the door ruffled, spruce-blue eyes peeked out. Kuroko made sure to stay hidden in the cloaks hood.

The door creaks open a crack. A mop of emerald was visible.

"...Akashi?"

"Good afternoon, I was asked to pick up a letter."

"Eh, you're not Akashi." The spruce blue eyes from before are suddenly close and the door is wide open. Kuroko pulls his hood back.

"Indeed. He asked me to retrieve a message from," he checks the list once more "Midorima-san. Is this where he resides?"

" I am Midorima. This is my… roommate, Takao. Please come in." Midorima drags Takao by the shirt of his collar into the house. Kuroko follows and shuts the door behind him.

"So you are Akashi's roommate?" Takao asked.

"Yes. In exchange for boarding with him, I do errands and anything else he would like my assistance with."

"But how? Akashi is  _terrifying_ to strangers."

"...We've met previously."

Just as Takao was about to interrogate  **that**  matter, Midorima returned from his study with a stack of notebooks and letters. Some of the pages were just yellowing at the edges, some were daffodil-dyed and a few were the color of medallion. Bindings varied between thick thread and being glued into a hard cover.

"Here you are." Midorima packed the documents into a walnut picnic basket.

By the way, Kuroko, what is your star sign?" The green haired man asked as he added a checker handkerchief atop the documents.

"Aquarius."

"Third from the top. Be sure to take the unbeaten path on your way home. Give Akashi my regards." The Cancer hands Kuroko a bronze compass.

"Thank you, Midorima-san, Takao-san."

Kuroko pulls up his hood as he travels back home. While in the forest, the main path splits; the commonly used on the left, very little vegetation, and the left where vines and leave are the carpet. In remembrance of the cleric's words, he turns left.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, Kuroko. How did it go?"

Later on, Akashi would tell his roommate of the ditch he almost fell into.

* * *

 

It was an honest accident, a coincidence. Kuroko had just finished checking the perimeter of the woods by hopping through the trees' shadows. He was going to report his findings to Akashi: the streams water level was average and the greens of the south side were beginning to turn orange.

He never intended to walk in the middle of Akashi shifting back to human, he never meant to freeze up when Akashi tried to talk to him ,and he  _certainly_ didn't plan to stare  ~~(ogle)~~ at Akashi's body. Kuroko knew his roommate was attractive, with the scarlet hair and all, but he didn't know how nice his-

Alright stop  **right there**.

Snapping out of his trance Kuroko distanced himself and apologized. "I should have knocked…" But Kuroko catches three scars that bloom across his Akashi's abdomen.

"Kuroko?"

The shadowmancer walks closer and reaches out, running his fingertips along the jagged and discolored skin. Akashi stands still until Kuroko draws his hand back.

"Do you remember now?"

"You… were the injured wolf. The one I found in the snow."

 

"Want to come with me to visit some friends?" Akashi asked during breakfast.

"Sure, I have nothing planned for today."

Kuroko ties the cloak around Akashi's shoulder, carefully avoiding eye-contact. "I thought would you want this today."

The shifter doesn't hold back the chuckles that escape pass his lips. Kuroko pouts (Akashi never thought the day would come where he would see that pout, nor would he expect his heart to do that thing where it kinda hurts, but in a  _pleasant way_ ).

The shadowmancer rides along in Akashi's shadow since the path is narrow through the maze made of building, alleyways and staircases.

Akashi knocked thrice against what seems like the side of a brick staircase, until the surface moves and opens like a door.

There, Kuroko slips from the shifter's shadow and scares the living daylights out of a bubbly blond and his slightly rude navy-haired companion. ( We say "companion" because the way those two grab on to each other can  _easily_ be mistaken for something else, but it's best to not assume.)

After heart rates calm down, introductions and names are exchange. It turns out the two are a thing but are incredible shy about it. (Kuroko is certain that Akashi gets a kick out of embarrassing them and seeing their faces bloom rosy).

Midorima and Takao soon join them, followed by a violet-haired giant and a shorter man with one eye covered by his black hair.

When that said giant ("This is Murasakibara." Himuro greets for them) saw Kuroko, he could help but make a small comment to his black hair friend.

"Ehh, he's so tiny." The air becomes tense. Takao, Aomine, and Kise smother their cackling in the far corner while Midorima pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Say that to my my face, you fucking tree.*" Kuroko deadpans, narrowing his eyes.

The shocked expression on the bystanders' faces are priceless, Akashi thinks. Murasakibara shuffles behind Himuro.

* * *

 

"Say my name."

"I refuse."

" _Tetsuya,_ " Kuroko ignores the heat spreading across his face. "I call you by your name, so it's only fair-" The shadowmancer covers Akashi's month. (The light and fluttery sensation in his chest hits him like a train).

"S-Sei- I can't do it." Akashi pulled away the hand and presses kisses in his palm.

" _Please?_ "

To see one of the Big Bad Wolves  _beg_  would be a dream for some. But Kuroko just melts into the shadows, hiding his crimson cheeks.

 

Akashi sleeps soundly under a blanket in his bed. Kuroko pokes his cheek, just to be sure the shifter isn't faking. He takes a deep breath, "Seijuurou…" To much of his surprise, a hand grabs his shirt and pulls him into bed.

"See? It wasn't that difficult, now was it?"

* * *

 

"Why?" Kuroko asks as he cleans the gashes along Akashi's sides and upper arm.

"What are you talking about, Tetsuya-"

"You know  _ **exactly**_ what I am talking about." Kuroko refuses to look into the marigold and ruby. Akashi stays silent.

"Why did you take on the lead of Jabberwocky by yourself?" He finishes wrapping the shifter's side and moved to his arm.

"What was I suppose to do? I couldn't just leave him to live after all he has done."

Kuroko sucks in a deep breath. " You weren't suppose to do it by  **yourself**." He intentionally tighten the bandage.

"I don't understand why you're so upset. I came back alive, right? He is no longer a problem."

Kuroko stood up. " I am incredibly happy that he is no longer in the world of the living, I'm inexplicably happy that  _you came back._ -"

Akashi stood as well, wincing. " _Then_ _ **why**_   _are you so upset-_ "

The shadowmancer looked at him with an appalled and frustrated look on his face, trying to see if he was serious.

"Oh god,  _you don't get it_ -"

"Get  _ **what**_?" Akashi nearly shouted. Kuroko pulled him down by the shoulder, their foreheads touching. He looked straight into his eyes.

"That I love you, Sei." The shifter froze

"I love you so,so , _so much._ I know you can take care of yourself, but it hurts to see you act like your life wasn't at risk. I love you, Seijuurou,please be careful. I couldn't take it if something bad happened to you. So please…" Akashi never noticed the faint freckles that were sprinkled across his cheeks.

The scarlet hair man pulled Kuroko in and stole his lips. He peppered the shadowmancer's cheeks with "I'm sorry" 's and "I'm here" 's in between. From eyelids Akashi held his face closely " I love you, too, Tetsuya."

* * *

 

Kuroko laid atop a bundle of currant fur as if it was a pillow. He was making up a list of things he need to pick up from the market ( both legitimate and black). It was early morning, the sun just just awaken from it's slumber and now shined against the white snow outside.

"Do we need anything else, Sei?" The wolf just buried his head into the quilts. He  _really_ didn't want Kuroko to go.

"I'll take that as a no."

Kuroko got up and stretched. While Akashi moped around, the shadowmancer pulled on his boots and grabbed the basket. Just about as he was going to leave, the crimson cloak was tied around him. Akashi pulled the edges of the hood and invaded his mouth. Before Kuroko became aware of what was happening, Akashi pulled back and pecked his cheek.

"It's cold out there. Come home safely."

* * *

 

Extras:

1\. *= a quote from sh-04e ,you can find her on tumblr and AO3. I highly recommend you read her writing

2\. Kuroko has faint freckles because a) i wanted him to and b) he doesn't go in the sun very often

3\. I have to research for that kissing scene, it was incredibly difficult, please never ask me to write one ever again

4\. I used questions that were left in the reviews as a base

I didn't have much time to edit, so please excuse the mistakes.

Thank you for reading~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long! I had back to back exams the week after Akakuro week then my health decides to go to crap. 
> 
> Thank you for your support~


	3. the woods are just trees, the trees are just wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the woods he goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the dead* ayyy a chapter. this is greatly inspired by Into the Woods' Red Riding Hood

 

* * *

"Remember, Tetsuya, straight through the woods. Don't delay. Stick to the path and be sure not to stray." Akashi repeated. He tossed the cloak over the shadowmancer's shoulders and tied it close.

"Of course, Akashi-kun." He pecked the redhead's check before setting off. Kuroko was off to Murasakibara's house to deliver potions and herbs. The purple giant lived in the east, atop a hill.

Kuroko hopped over fallen logs and limboed under low branches. It was very early in the morning; Akashi insisted he depart early because he knew of Kuroko's love of vanilla and vanilla-flavored treats. The redhead expect him to get caught up in the sweets and lose track of time. This way, he would still have time to linger at the giant's house and return house before dark.

' _The sun has yet to rise, so why should I?_ ' he yawned into the back of his hand. He looked around and saw a thick patch of clover beneath a magnolia tree. "A small nap couldn't hurt, just to rest my eyes."

So the shadowmancer laid down among the clovers and magnolia's fallen leaves.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of bushes ruffling and sunlight in his eyes. "How long has it been, I wonder." The sun was rising, but wasn't in the skies yet. "An hour, at least." He stood,brushed the leaves from his hair and continued on his way.

"Hello, Little Red Hood." a voice greeted. A figure slightly taller appeared. Atop his head of red ( _which looks very familiar, but he can't put his finger on it_ ) were ears and swished behind was a fluffy tail. The strange stranger gave a friendly smile, his canines sharp. A mask of baby blue and white rested against his face.

"Good day, Wolf-san."

"What brings a cute creature like you into this neighborhood?"

"I'm on delivery, an errand for mother." Kuroko gestured to the basket.

"How kind of you, whither are you bound?"

Kuroko paused for a moment. ' _This person is rather ...questionable.'_ "To a relative of another." he lied" I best be on my way. Under the bridge, and past the hill, a league away from the woods."

" Why don't we meet up there? Choose a path and I shall take the other."

"Very well, I shall take the path with leaves unbrowned-" Kuroko pointed to the right.

" And I'll take the one with the grass that swallows sound." the Wolf faced left and started that way.

* * *

To the left path,among the grass, the Wolf strolled. Despite his whistling and footfalls were silent. Wild flowers brushed against his knees and the short grass blades waved in the breeze. Walked and walked until a bridge of mossy stone came into view. "

'Under the bridge, and past the hill, a league away from the woods...'" The Wolf repeated Kuroko's words. Soon a hill past his way,a small house setting on top. He walked until he saw a cottage with blue paint and circle windows. Outside was a bench,so he sat there and waited.

* * *

The leaves and ivy that covered the floor were never brown on his path. Some yellowed and others oranged. A few bled red and most stayed green, but  _never,_ _ **ever**_  in between.

Soon the path ended and in view came the bridge of mossy with bits of stone peeking out from underneath. Towards the hill he went and up it he climbed. Stairs carved into the side of the hill made his trip easier. Now before Kuroko stood a door that seemed twice his height. He leaned forward and  _knock, knock knock_ 'd.

He was let in and visited with the giant ( who was somewhat friendly, but seemed very...lazy) and his roommate. As predicted, he did linger at the sight of vanilla candies and left with a milkshake. But before he left, he peeked through the back window. There the Wolf sat on the bench, napping.

Kuroko descended down the hill and walked the league 'til the Wolf was a foot away, softly snoring. He was about to wake him up when he realized; he had no idea what the Wolf's face looked like. Now was probably the only opportunity to see.

Setting down his basket, Kuroko leaned on one knee on the bench and hovered as quietly as possible. His fingertips caught the edge of the mask and slowly lifted. Holding his breath, Kuroko peered.

The Wolf had long scarlet eyelashes and a sharp jawline. Suddenly, the Wolf's eyes fluttered open, merigold and ruby stared back.

A strong wave of nostalgia hit him.

"A...Akashi-kun? You're the wolf?"

Akashi smirked as he yanked Kuroko down by the cloak for a heated kiss.

* * *

Kuroko woke up with a start, his face flushed and his heart thumping against his chest. Around him was not the cottage that was a league away from the forest (" _Does it even exist?'_ ) but the bedroom.

"Tetsuya?" a warm hand grab him and yanked him under the covers. Bare arms around around him.

"I've just had the most peculiar dream." Kuroko surrendered into the warm.

"Oh really? Do tell." Akashi played with Kuroko's bedhead, half-asleep ,but curious what dream could make Kuroko so red-faced about.

"I… was taking a delivery. For Murasakibara-kun. But I left early, and was  _very sleepy._  So I took a nap in a patch of clover, even though you told me to go straight there without distractions " He yawned. Akashi wasn't helping, drawing light circles into his back.

"When I awoke and started walking again there was this stranger individual; who insisted we meet later. He seemed quite the questionable character so I told him to go to a different house.

"In the end, when he was sleeping on the bench, I took off his mask and it was you."

"What happens next?" the redhead settled Kuroko under his chin.

"I was devoured."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls send me prompts or questions if you want another chapter im running out out ideas
> 
> thank you for reading and whatnot

**Author's Note:**

> Extras:
> 
> \- Kuroko does stay
> 
> \- Akashi slept with Kuroko in his wolf form to keep him warm and shifts back to human form if sleeps for too long
> 
> -This whole Au is Lisa's fault
> 
> -I also tired v hard not to use the word "red"
> 
> ( I left this imcomplete because i have more planned for this. If people are interested, I'll post the next chapter. Please let me know if you are interest~!)
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
